


Sitting in the drive-in

by barakati



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakati/pseuds/barakati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt~I saw your promt ask. I don’t know if you do smut, but you can never have too much Bellarke public sex smut. In fact, there isn’t nearly enough! I would also go for a MMF Bellarke story with Bisexual!Bellamy! Sorry for asking anonymously, I’m a coward, clearly.~ Bellamy and Clarke had been "something" for quite some time, but their busy lives meant they could never really get as intimate as they wanted. They manage to get one night together when they get to the drive-in movie too early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting in the drive-in

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: so I couldn’t really see them doing it on a field or anything like that so its in a car. I’m not used to writing smut so I hope you enjoy nevertheless!

They had been “something” for a few months now. They never really called it anything, they kissed and they cuddled and truly they loved each other but from the hectic life they both led, Clarke being a doctor who worked 6 days a week and Bellamy being a police officer who mainly had night shifts, it just seemed simpler to not put a label on whatever it was that they were. They hadn’t engaged in sex yet, partly because they never had time, but mostly because they never felt it was necessary. 

Clarke had just gotten out of a serious relationship when she met Bellamy and he was always too busy looking after his sister after his mother passed away to have any time for serious relationships. It was understandable that their relationship was complicated yet effortless all at the same time.

It had been over a week since they had seen each other, but with a stroke of luck Clarke had two weeks booked off work as she and Finn planned to go on holiday together, but after him sleeping with another woman, she couldn’t bear to go on the holiday alone so Bellamy promised he would spend as much time with her in those two weeks as he could. Today was one of those days. Clarke was raised in a very old fashioned family and Bellamy had always been a history geek so when they found out that a one night drive-in movie theatre was coming into down they couldn’t let the opportunity pass. 

It was seven o'clock when Bellamy picked up Clarke. They had been friends for years so neither of them felt like they had to try very hard when it came to each other. Clarke rarely dressed up unless she forced to attend an event with her mother and Bellamy made her feel comfortable going out in just sweats and a T-shirt. However today was different, it was the first time they were able to spend the night together so she put in more effort than usual, wearing tight pants and a low cut top and wearing slightly more makeup than she’s used to. When Bellamy saw her he raised his eyebrows in awe and winked at her.

“Well well well, you clean up nice Griffin,” Bellamy stated, looking her up and down.

“Are you saying I don’t usually look nice, Blake?” She retorted sarcastically.

“Princess you know I think you’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Clarke shook her head as she looked down, trying to hide the red shade that was invading her cheeks. Bellamy held his arm out to usher her into his car. She closed and locked the door behind her, following him.

“Do you know what film is playing tonight?” Clarke asked as she put her seatbelt on.

“Nope, I guess we’ll find out when we get there.”

“I guess that’s a good as surprise as any.”

After a twenty minute drive they arrived at the drive-in. Clarke looked around confused, wondering why there were no other cars.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, um I guess I overestimated how long it would take us to get here,” Bellamy replied biting his lip.

“So what time does it start?” 

“Nine…"

Clarke looked at the car dashboard to read ‘7:53PM.’

“Jesus Christ, Bellamy, you just physically cannot be late for anything can you?” 

They both laughed lightly as Bellamy parked up. As he turned off his car engine he looked over at her.

“I don’t mind, I can enjoy your company on a roller coaster and watching paint dry all the same.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Clarke laughed. “So what are we going to do for the next hour?” 

“I can think of something,” Bellamy winked.

“Really? Here?” 

“Why not? It’s a big a surprise than any,” he said, mimicking her own words from earlier.

Clarke stared at him, taking in his deep brown eyes. She can’t deny that she was profusely in love with this man. They were lucky to see each other once a week but he had still treated her better than any other guy she had ever been with. He hardly got time off and when he did he was extremely tired from being up all night whilst on duty, but despite all of that he would still make time for her. She had thought she was in love with Finn, it wouldn’t have hurt so much when he cheated if she wasn’t. But after being with Bellamy she realised there was a big difference between “love” and “in love.” Finn was “love” and God, Bellamy was “in love.” 

After all those thoughts she couldn’t think of anyone else she’d rather spend the rest of her life with and although things could be so different in a few months, it didn’t change that right now this man was everything she wanted, and she wanted to show him that. So after hesitating for a few moments she leaned in and kissed him hungrily, gripping his hair and pulling him in closer. He returned the passion as he ran his tongue against her lip and Clarke obliged by opening her mouth and letting him in.

After making out for a good few minutes, Clarke hoisted herself on top of him, pushing up the mirror shade at the top of his car that was hitting her head. Their lips did not part the entire time until Clarke raised Bellamy’s shirt up and over his head but she went straight back to kissing him after. 

She traced her fingers over his abdomen as he held onto the bottom of her legs, pressing her tightly against him. By this point Clarke could feel him poking into her, this just proceeded to arouse her even more. She reached down to pull the lever that lowered his seat so that he was lying down and she was on top of him. Clarke parted from him again to raise her own top over her head. 

“Wait wait wait, Clarke,” Bellamy interrupted, pushing her back slightly.  
She looked at his bewildered and disheveled.

“I don’t want you to feel like I pushed this on you, you know I don’t mind waiting.”

“Shut up, Bellamy,” she replied, placing her lips back onto his.

“Wait wait,” he stopped her again.

“Oh my god, what?”

“I don’t have a condom,” he said  
awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

She laughed, rubbing his cheek.

“I’ve been on the pill since I was 16, so again shut up and get on with it.”

He grinned at her and pulled her back onto him. Clarke unbuckled Bellamy’s pants, pulling them down with his underwear.

“Woah, you’ve been holding out on me,” Clarke stated looking down at him. 

“I think it’s your turn to shut up,” Bellamy growled, undoing the button of her jeans.  
Clarke hit her head on the top of the car as she tried to pull her pants down. They both fell into a fit of giggles as she leaned into him. 

“Okay, let’s try that again,” Clarke said, shimmying down her pants and succeeding this time. She didn’t hesitate to pull down her underwear along with them.

Bellamy put his hand in between her folds, feeling the arousal he had caused her. He rubbed up and down, resulting in Clarke’s head to roll back and her eyes to shut. As he moved faster she let her head drop into the crook of his neck, leaving wet kisses as he pleased her. 

“I want you to fuck me,” she whispered into his ear.

“Anything for you, Princess,” he replied, holding his member and placing it at her entrance.

She slowly lowered herself onto him, wincing slightly as the mixture of pain and pleasure overcame her body. She had never had anyone as big as him, and he had never had anyone as tight as her. She never really enjoyed sex, it seemed as if it was an activity that only really pleased the male, but as she inhaled Bellamy’s scent and felt the sweat on his shoulder blades, she knew that it was simply because she had never been with the right person.

Bellamy thrusted his hips into her slowly at first, getting faster and faster as Clarke whispered profanity into his ear. He had never been so turned on. He placed his hands on her thighs and stroked up and down them, allowing himself to feel the pain of Clarke’s fingernails digging into his back. She took over, bouncing on top of him. He wanted to see all of her so he removed her bra swiftly, throwing it to the back seat. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, kissing the dip of her collarbone.

He let his hand travel to her clit, rubbing gently along it as she continued to ride him. Clarke moaned loudly, digging her fingernails even deeper into him. They came in unison, and just as they were enjoying aftertaste of each others lips, they heard the sound of cars beginning to enter the area they were in. Clarke looked at the dashboard. The green flashing numbers read “8:46.”

“Shit,” Clarke cursed, hopping off Bellamy and grabbing her T-shirt from the passenger seat and throwing it on.  
Bellamy let out a deep breath. “That was-” Bellamy started.

“Amazing. Now get your damn clothes on.”

“God, Griffin you sure know how to turn a man on.”


End file.
